Hair
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: Heh, what happens when Nami encourages Luffy to get a haircut? Mayhem, that's what. no pairings.


**I was sitting in the hairdressers, getting a haircut when I got this idea. I jumped when I got it and the hairdresser nearly had a heart attack. XD It was pretty funny actually. Lucky she wasn't cutting my hair at the time. XD Anyway, on to the story. It really has nothing to do with hair cuts, but, hey. Hope you like it. **

**Hair**

Shaggy, dark hair blew in the breeze as the captain of the straw hat pirates sat on the figurehead of the Merry Go. His hat had blew back to rest against his back and his mane of dark hair was free to go wherever it wished, and that's exactly what it did. Nothing could tame that rats nest. Nami walked up behind Luffy and her lip twisted at the length of the boy's hair.

"Don't you think you should get a hair cut?" she asked leaning on the rail. Luffy twisted to look at her and shook his head.

"Nope." he replied with a grin. Nami raised an eyebrow.

"But it's getting so long." she said and twined a hand amongst the dark mass. Luffy shook his head, and Nami took her hand away.

"It's fine." Luffy replied.

"It's alright, leave him alone." a gruff voice said nearby. Nami looked around to see Zolo sitting beside the rail. How she hadn't seen him before was beyond her. The swordsman was watching Luffy and Nami carefully, sharp, eagle like eyes never moving from her face. Luffy grinned at Zolo and Nami frowned.

"Luffy, you're getting a haircut, if you don't, you're gonna end up looking like a girl." she said and then walked away. Luffy paused.

"Like a girl?" he asked and then looked at Zolo. "Do I look like a girl?" he asked. Zolo shook his head.

"No Luffy." he replied watching the boy carefully. Luffy tilted his head and then shrugged.

"I don't want a haircut."

"Then say that. Nami can't tell you what to do." Zolo said lazily as he leant back and closed his eyes. Luffy frowned.

"No, she can't." he said authoritatively. "No one can."

"That's right." Zolo muttered, already half asleep and not really conscious of what Luffy had said. Luffy turned back to the sea, jaw set. Next time Nami said he was to have a haircut, he would blatantly refuse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, the next day when Nami came towards Luffy, the boy jammed his hat down on his head, prepared to say no at any cost.

"Luffy, hair cut." she said putting a hand on her hip.

"No." Luffy replied.

"No hair cut, no meat for a week." she said. Luffy's eyes widened.

"That's mean!" he cried. Nami shrugged.

"Come on." she beckoned and turned away. Luffy pouted, no haircut, no meat, no haircut, no meat. No meat? Get a haircut, and get meat. Haircut! And Luffy jumped up and ran after the woman like an obedient puppy. Zolo watched the whole exchange and then shook his head. He pitied Luffy. God knows what she would do to him, no, not even God would know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zolo was asleep when he heard a yell and opening his eyes, he saw Luffy burst out of Nami's room and run towards the figurehead, a stricken look on his face. He had his hat jammed on his head and he jumped onto the figurehead where he proceeded to curl into a ball and hold his hands tight over his head. Nami appeared from her room, a scowl on her face.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Zolo snapped as he stood. Nami's eyes came to rest on the swordsman and she frowned.

"Nothing. Just fixed his hair." she replied and then walked back into her room muttering about the ungrateful little brat. Zolo sighed and walked over to where Luffy was still on the figurehead.

"Hey, Luffy, you okay?" he asked leaning on the rail. Luffy cracked an eye open and then shook his head. "What did Nami do?" he asked and Luffy shook his head harder this time.

"Come on, what did she do?"

"She… in…hair." Luffy mumbled, Zolo only picking up on a couple of words.

"What?"

"She put something in my hair." he replied. "And I can't get it out."

"Come here. I'll get it out." Zolo said, a frown on his face. Nami had said she was going to cut Luffy's hair, not do anything to it. Bitch. Luffy wriggled towards him and then jumped over the rail to sit on the deck and he slowly removed his hat.

At least three pink ribbons had been braided into the poor boy's hair. Zolo sighed and sat down, turning Luffy so his back was facing the swordsman. Gently tugging at the end of one of the braids, he began unplaiting it. At least Nami had cut Luffy's hair back to a reasonable length before she had begun messing with it.

"Why did you let her do it?" Zolo asked as he tugged at the plait, pulling the ribbon out.

"I didn't. She just did it. She said I wouldn't get any meat if I didn't have a hair cut." Luffy replied. He sounded pretty depressed, but then, he did have pink ribbons in his hair, so, you kind of have to feel sorry for the poor kid. Zolo sighed.

"Why she cared what length your hair was I don't know." Zolo muttered, thoroughly annoyed.

_Note to self, wrap these ribbons around Nami's neck while she's asleep. _He thought and then a smirk crossed his face.

"Why don't we do something to get back at Nami?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy cried, bouncing on the spot and causing Zolo to put a hand on Luffy's shoulder, signalling for the boy to stop. Luffy did so and Zolo pulled the final ribbon from Luffy's hair. The boy shook his head, making his hair fly around and then he turned to face Zolo, a grin on his face.

"What do we do?" he asked. Zolo thought a moment.

"She made you look like a girl… so, let's make her look like a boy." he said slowly. Luffy giggled.

"How?"

"…let's make her hair black." Zolo suggested. "Go and get some black paint from Usopp." and Luffy jumped up and ran off, jamming his hat onto his head as he went. Oh yeah, Nami was going to get hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zolo…" Luffy whispered, shaking the larger boy's shoulder. Zolo groaned and rolled over. It was the middle of the night and their plan was due to be put into motion. "Zolo…" Luffy said a little more forcefully. Dark eyes opened and Zolo glared at Luffy until he realised what was supposed to happen tonight.

"Come on. Everyone's asleep." Luffy whispered, obviously excited. Zolo rolled over and out of bed. The two snuck out of the room and towards Nami's cabin. Luffy had the paint in a pocket of his shorts and Zolo gently pushed the door open. Nami was fast asleep, lying on her side and in prime position for Zolo and Luffy to put the paint in her hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MY HAIR!" Nami's voice echoed throughout the Merry Go the next morning. Luffy, who was sitting beside Zolo on the deck, broke into a fit of silent giggles while Zolo looked politely surprised as Nami stalked towards them. He was being sarcastic of course.

Politeness was not one of Zolo's strong points. Usual orange hair was black and stuck out at odd angles. Sanji's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw it. Usopp, who was looking down from above in the crow's nest, immediately regretted letting Luffy have that paint and backed away from the edge.

"You did this!" Nami snapped, glaring daggers at Zolo who frowned.

"How the hell do you know?" he asked in return. Luffy, also frowned but the corners of his mouth twitched and Nami was onto it instantly.

"Luffy just gave it away." she hissed and then pointed at Zolo, "You now owe me three million belli."

"What?" Zolo cried, unbelieving. Nami smiled evilly.

"Yep… each." and she turned to go to the bathroom and wash out her hair. "Plus interest!" she called over her shoulder. Zolo growled and Luffy was staring after Nami, looking rather shocked.

"Was she serious?" Luffy asked after a while. Zolo blinked and then turned to glare at Luffy.

"No, she was kidding." he replied sarcastically. Luffy smiled.

"Oh, ok!" and he bounded off. Zolo watched him go, unbelieving once again. He really had to stop trying to use sarcasm with Luffy, it just didn't work.

End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there you have it. Poor Luffy. Poor Nami. Well, maybe not poor Nami so much. Anyway, that was all rather pointless, wasn't it? Oh well. Reviews are like chicken, they taste good, look good and can be cooked on a fry pan. XD **


End file.
